The Runaway Boys
by JuliaBoon
Summary: Two boys, from homes that didn't want them. Will's mother's has a firm grip on the bottle, his father is gone. Hannibal's parents barely care about him, he interrupted their life of spender & as soon as they could they whisked him off to boarding school. A chance meeting at a local bookstore, an instant connection is born & a plan is hatched. This is the story of the runaway boys.
1. Bookstores

_Every adventure must start with running away from home ~_ William Bolitho

The television, its neon light flickering as it advertised the latest shopping opportunities, hummed. It lit up the sofa which held but one soul and oh what a wretch that soul was. Her eyes were bloodshot, rimmed with dark circles. Her clothes were marked with more than three meals worth of stains. She was curled up on the sofa, a half empty bottle of alcohol clutched in her hands. This woman had died, she just had kept on breathing.  
The boy who stood in the corner was her son, Will. He understood his mother's sorrow but could not feel it. She had been like this for as long as he could remember, there were many reasons why she was so sad but number one was Will's father Jack. Jack was gone with the wind, do you remember the old tale of the father who goes out for a pack of cigarettes and never comes back? Well it was not just a story, it was Jack.  
So Will found solace in books; and bookstores.

Chilton's Academy for Young Gentlemen was for all intense and purposes a waste; a waste of class, sophistication and money. It was also a horrid name used by a man who thought himself better than he was; who wanted to prove to everybody at first glance that he should be respected for his intellect, his money, and his station. Seeing as how he was nothing more than a doctor with a rather large inheritance, the elegance was lost on him.  
The school's usual students were aged ten to nineteen however, with the offensively large "donation" that had accompanied Hannibal Lecter's admission to the boarding school the academy had made an exception and accepted him at the age of eight. At this point the school acted as little more than an extremely expensive baby-sitting service. Hannibal's parents did not want him, he was an accident. Oh and Hannibal knew this very well, how you may ask? Well they _told_ him, to his _face_ , _repeatedly_. His parents were never around, they never visited. They had dumped him here. They were off to far away exotic places, enjoying the extravagance that came with their wealth; they did not care about Hannibal. It was no wonder just how Hannibal turned out.  
Eight years had passed since and Hannibal had grown in mind, nurtured by the works of Tolstoy, Elliot, Nietzsche; his teachers at the academy he had far surpassed and he found joyous expansion in books, and bookstores.

* * *

 **A/N: A Hannibal AU! A not-so-nice world where a teen Will Graham has an absent father and an alcoholic mother and a teen Hannibal Lector has been dumped at a bordering school so his parents can enjoy their own lives. Of course, from the title you know, that Will and Hannibal meet and decide to runaway. Rated K+ just for some darker themes but the rating may change later... They'll be no spoilers, since it's AU.  
And I'll tell you now there is no Hannigram! Although we will explore a dangerous close relationship between them... ****  
This story was an idea I had while watching season 3 (for more info just PM me! :D)** **  
I'll try to get this story finished but it may take some time so any comments or reviews would be most welcome! Even suggestions would be lovely!  
Okay, I'll let you get back to reading my story...enjoy!**


	2. A Novel Fate

A Novel Fate was a terrible name for a bookstore, yet despite its name it was the best bookstore in town.  
Now don't confuse best with popular for A Novel Fate was not popular; it did not carry the latest vampire romance, it did not have an eBook section and it did not take credit cards, yet it was the best. The musty, comforting smell of books filled the warm inviting space, the shelves lovingly adorned with the classics. The owner sat behind a little counter, with a cup of lemon tea next to him as his kind old eyes scrolled over the text he held in his hands. A pair of half specs sat on his nose and a thin chain laced up and round his neck. His name was Winston and he was nice.  
Will Graham walked the shelves slowly, his blue eyes flicking over the spines. He had been to the popular bookstore down the block before and he had read their latest yet to him they had always seemed shallow; two dimensional. Pop Books was a shorter bike ride and it had been listed online but one day he had gotten lost and found this place; no computer in site. He'd only been here once before but he liked this place much better, to him it felt like home. Will looked up as he heard the jingle of the door chimes, another boy had entered the store. Will was always the curious type and hiding behind the shelf he watched the boy. He was tall and intimidating, with a square jaw, hard angled cheekbones and dark muddy eyes. He was dressed in a crisp tailored marron shirt, a black belt that wrapped around his beige trousers and he wore black dress shoes. The boy oozed wealth and confidence. Will looked down at his own clothing and withered, he was dressed so plainly in comparison; he was wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt, black trousers, sneakers and a checked over-shirt. He also mused as he ran his hand over his own mousy brown hair, that the boy's bright blond hair was perfect; unlike his messy mop. Will continued to watch the boy as he approached the owner with so much self-assurance.

"Good afternoon Winston, would you happen to have gotten those books in for me yet?" Hannibal asked the owner of A Novel Fate. Ever since Hannibal could ride a bike he had come to this store. To him it was like a second home, and he had gotten to know Winston so well; the man did take pity on him since he parents were so absent.  
"Not yet Hannibal my boy, but I believe they'll be in by next Tuesday." His creaky voice answered.  
"Oh, I guess that it is quite well. So how have things been with you my dear Winston?" Hannibal asked, of course he didn't actually care that much but politeness was important.  
"Oh good, good good." Winston rambled, he tended to do that, but it was at this moment as Hannibal's eyes wandered is when he saw the boy. Thin, lanky and probably malnourished, bright blue eyes peeking out from behind the back shelves. His clothes were baggy and bought at Target but it was a lack of confidence that really drew Hannibal's attention. He tilted his head to the side and suddenly the boy jumped up, he realised he had been seen. Hannibal took the steps towards him and put out his hand. "Hannibal Lecter, and you are?"  
The boy flinched at his movement and his eyes kept shifting as Hannibal's eyes moved to meet them.  
"Don't enjoy eye contact?" Hannibal asked, even as Hannibal heard himself say it, he began to wonder why he did.  
The boy's expression changed suddenly as his faced became serious and he looked Hannibal deep in his eyes while replying, "Eyes are distracting. See too much, don't see enough, and it's hard to focus when you're thinking, 'oh those whites are really white,' or 'he must have hepatitis,' or 'is that a burst vein?' So, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible." Hannibal smiled, his attention had been pricked. This boy was so unassured and yet, despite talking about hating eyes, it seemed he had completely forgotten about Hannibal's for just a moment.  
Then suddenly the boy blinked and turned away sharply. It was clear that the boy had seen something in Hannibal's eyes; something dark. A moment passed before both their eyes rolled to meet again. I seemed that the boy had seen the darkness in Hannibal's eyes but was not afraid; in fact he was intrigued.  
The boy nodded and stuck out his hand, "Will Graham."  
Hannibal gripped and shook it, "Nice to meet you Will Graham." Hannibal knew this was just the start of something great.


	3. To Have for Tea

The invitation had been strange to hear coming from someone his age. What kind of sixteen year old boy invites another teenage boy to dinner? Yet he couldn't quite refuse those muddy eyes. So the plan was made to dine at Hannibal Lector's and the day soon arrived.

Hannibal Lector lived in Fredrick Hall, another loathsome reference to its laughable patriarch. The dorms here were all occupied by the wealthier students of Chilton's Academy and as such they were often assigned private rooms; some even, as was in Hannibal's case, lived in seemingly 'mini apartments'. Hannibal's room had a desk, arm chairs, a television set, a kitchen and even a dining room. The rich luscious room was so foreign to Will that at one point it even crossed his mind that this reality was a mere illusion; one of his frequent fever dreams he so dreaded. Yet truth was stranger than fiction; so here he was. It was revealed that Hannibal had expensive tastes and this was never so more evident than in the meals he served before Will that evening.  
"Are you enjoying your food?" Hannibal asked as he looked across the table, eying the boy before him.  
Will smiled politely but nervously, "I'm not used to this kind of cuisine."  
Hannibal laughed lightly, "That is apparent. Your body appears to starve nourishment. Are you not fed proper at home?" At this question Will squirmed in his seat. Hannibal noticed the distress and put on his best caring expression. It was the kind a therapist might plaster on their face during a session.  
Will caught sight of that face and felt his tension ease, "My mother." he began.

The story of Will's tragic family life was one of woe and Hannibal's heart almost broke under the weight of the knowledge but when he was finished Hannibal felt in himself the ability to reveal his own past.  
"My family is rich." he began, "But my parents don't love me. They've told me so many a time, they abandoned me here and perhaps that is why I am so independent." The story flowed out of Hannibal in much the same way as it did from Will's lips. As each story concluded, each felt closer to the other. They bonded over their shared pains and drew closer. As the evening waned the conversation brightened as the topic of leaving was raised.  
"I've considered running away." Will confessed, "I've even packed my bags on occasion but I know I couldn't do it. Not because of sentiment or anything; it's just that what little money my mother has, I have even less. I'd never be able survive out on the streets by myself.  
Hannibal thought this over for a moment before replying, "You know what is interesting? I too have contemplated running away from this place."  
Will eyes widened, "You? Run away? Why? Just look at this place." Will said stretching out his arms.  
Hannibal chuckled, "Yes it is indeed extravagant and I would be lying if I said that I don't enjoy this luxury but there is no love here. An added bonus of course of running away would be the disgrace my parents would experience. They so do love their high status, enjoying it when they speak of my 'fine education'."  
The idea must have crossed both their minds then at the same time as they jumped from their seats and looked into each other's eyes. Hannibal of course said it first, "We could do it!"  
"Together." Will chimed in, "But how?"  
Hannibal smiled evilly, "Do you know what would scandalise my dearest mother and father even more than me just running away?"  
"What?" Will asked, a tad in the dark.  
Hannibal's grin somehow grew larger, "If when I disappeared, I took their fortune with me; or at the very least, a sizable chunk."  
The idea was utterly absurd but it struck a chord deep inside of Will and he nodded. The plan had be arranged.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry it's been so long since a chapter has been uploaded but I actually wrote this chapter ages ago. I've been holding onto it because I'm sure that the characters are OOC. I know with an AU you can go a little out of character but still, I think Hannibal is a tad jolly in this chapter. Well, I guess the final decisions are up to you, the readers! What do you think?**


	4. The Planning of the Plan

The plan was a simple yet despite this however many risks still existed. Hannibal knew that his parents kept a sizable amount of money in their house safe, about thirty thousand dollars. It wasn't everything they had, in fact millions sat fat and heavy in a Swiss bank account, but the loss would be felt. Hannibal was sure he knew the code; thanks to his great sense of hearing he had once over heard the code being punched into the safe pad. Yet there were other things standing in their way, the house was always filmed with surveillance cameras and maids regularly cleaned the hundred odd rooms. Hannibal did know however that his parents were out of town, at some tropical island far away. So the simple plan was to simply avoid the maids, the cameras were no worry because Hannibal did not care that he was found out; in fact part of his point was just that, embarrassing them.  
Of course actually getting to the house was yet another challenge as Hannibal's parents did not live locally. The runaway boys would need some help.

Alan Bloom was a dorky, nerdy kind of guy who was into computer and table-top games. He spent most of his free time hanging out in the comic book store on 4th street named The Goblin's Dudgeon. He was quite a bit older than the usual teen patrons of the store, yet at twenty-four he still managed to have a face riddled with acne. The only good thing about Alan was that he had a car, even though the doors didn't match the body of it.  
It was for this one reason Hannibal now had set himself about becoming friends with him.  
Alan was the most weak minded and desperate for a friend person that Hannibal had ever met; thus Alan was butter in Hannibal's apt hands.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a short one because frankly I'm testing the waters. The "plan" is one in development so don't be surprised if this chapter disappears and is replaced with something a lot different. I'm really asking what people think of "the plan". Is it plausible? Is it something Hannibal/Will would do? Also, what do you think of the emerging version of Alana Bloom (aka Alan Bloom)? I want you to hate him AND feel sorry for him (just like our Alana from the series!) Okay; I'll let you get back to you fiction! :)**


End file.
